


Enter with a Boom

by StormsThing1



Series: Adventures of Maude and Kenna [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Explosion, Gen, Spy - Freeform, r!Mizar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormsThing1/pseuds/StormsThing1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger always seemed to follow Maude around, nipping at her heels. Good thing she had a demon brother to scare danger away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter with a Boom

Maude stood with her back pressed up against a wall besides the door, gun held up at the ready. She shifted her weight slightly in heavy back boots, and blew at the wisp of brown hair that fell out of her stubby ponytail and into her face. Looking around at the nervous postures of her comrades she knew she should be nervous too, but she was frankly too bored to be nervous.

On the other side of the door she heard a hissed command, and snapped back to truly focusing on her surroundings. Still on the job, right. Across the way from her Anderson—she only knew it was him intellectually, she couldn't see any physical features—nodded at her, and she returned the signal. She whipped around and kicked in the door, gun coming down to a ready position.

“It's empty?” she heard whispered through the comm piece in her ear.

And it did appear to be empty. None of the lights in the home were on, the only illumination being the gentle blue light shining in through closed blinds. There was a couch with a knitted blanket slung over one arm, with a coffee table that was pretty grimy, coated in dust and food stains. The kitchen counters looked freshly shined, stainless steel appliances only a little smudged. The fridge was decorated with report cards, and crayon drawings. Honestly, it looked like they'd just broken into a family's home.

A slight hissing came on over the comm, and all eight figures in the room halted to listen.

“I don't like this,” Fallon stated. “Anderson, Rattray, Bradle, you're coming upstairs, with me. The rest of you check out the downstairs more.”

“Buddy system?” Pascarella asked.

“Yep, work it out amongst yourselves.” and the figure that had been speaking disappeared up the stairs.

“Bellafront.” Pascarella barked out again in his annoying voice that sounded like static. “You're with me.” 

“Fine.” Maude grumbled, thoroughly annoyed by that static voice, and clumping over to where her coworker was waiting.

“We'll go left down this hall.” he continued in that oh-so high and mighty tone. “There's bedrooms and the garage down there. You guys can go down that way, there's another bedroom, and an office down there.”

“Yessir.” the other two said without any vigor, and with plenty of sarcasm, before turning and meandering down that hall.

“Wow, Mr. Boss-Man.” Maude commented bitingly. “Since when are you god of everything?” she crossed her arms, gun bumping up against one of her legs, and leaned so all of her weight on one foot.

“Don't be difficult Bella,” the girl grimaced at the shortened version of her last name, “Just... get the job done.” he held up one hand, shaking it. “I just want to get in, get out. No fuss.”

“I'll try, Mr. Boss-Man.” she answered with no lack of sass. “Just know that you're not the boss of me. If anything, I outrank you.” she looked at him in a rare moment of seriousness. “Just something it appears you've forgotten.”

The man shook his head, looking frustrated. “Whatever, Bella.”

“It's either Maude or Bellafront. Pick one.” she stiffened and snapped at him, before relaxing. “So go to the end and go forward from there?” she suggested for their plan of attack of the house that somehow justified a raid.

“Why not.” the man seemed much more open to suggestions, now. Maybe he'd just given up.

Maude was on the right side of the hallway, inspecting the walls for anything interesting or suspicious in nature. That was a very pretty painting. Interesting. The way it was painted with thick globs of acrylic paint made her headlights on her helmet reflect back at her.

The hall ended in a T turn. Blue room on the right, pink on the left.

“I take left you take right. Shout if there's anything suspicious.” Pascarella began to turn, before being stopped by a hand on his arm.

“I don't think so.” Maude interrupted him. “That's a pink room. A girl room.” she emphasized. Looking at the emotionless face plate.

“So?”

“So, you're a boy. You can't go snooping though a lady's things.” she began crossing him.

“And?”

“And what if there's lady things in there!” she hissed, hoping her faceplate would reveal her outrage.

“Then I'll sigh and continue with the mission because this is not a panty raid.” his voice absolutely oozed with sarcasm.

“I don't believe you.” Maude stated in a sing-song tone, walking up to the threshold of the pink room. “I take girl room, you take boy. All is good in the world.” and from the way she was smiling behind that mask, her words could have been true.

“Fine. Just get it done.” the man began to walk to the blue room. “I just wanna leave this place.”

“Me too.” Maude nodded. “It's too gloomy in here!”

In the pink room, Maude was in her element. There was a daybed with a golden frame pressed up in the left corner, in the very back, with a vanity in the right corner, also in the very back. There was a window on the right wall, just as closed as all the other windows in the home, but this one was decorated with pink curtains. There was a desk pressed up against the wall with the door, and there was a lime green rug in the middle of the room, with a fancy chandelier hanging above it.

Maude tested the light switch. The chandelier did not flicker on. Well, power had been cut to this area.

So she sighed and clumped into the pink room tinged with the gentle blue light. First she checked the bed, rumpling through pillows, and banging on the covers. She did her best to check thoroughly and still keep the covers looking nice, the bed looked like someone had spent a good bit of time on it.

Next she hit the deck, checking under the bed. It was strangely clean for under a bed. No obvious dust bunnies, no random toys or blankets or anything hiding anywhere. Flipping over on her back, looking up at the boards revealed nothing, just normal bed slats. It was actually kind of odd how clean under the bed. Is that note worthy?

“Under the girl bed is spotless.” she sat criss cross on the floor gazing up at the world around her.

“Off topic, Bellafront.”

“Noted.” okay, so not. Not note worthy, then.

Next on her rotation was the vanity. She checked out the padded chair before it, and noticed nothing that would evidence it being tampered with. So she sat on the pink cushion, and spun around once for giggles, before starting on the drawers.

Well, actually she started out on the counter top. It was actually pretty shiny in the dim light, and the only object on it was a stuffed bear, which she grabbed and shook around. The bear was clean. And well loved, the fraying edges told her. She gave it a hug, why not.

The drawers were no more interesting. They had bottles of makeup and other in them that she had to shove around, but say nothing suspicious. Normally a team, the 'nerd team', would check the makeup for explosive residue, but she's in the brawn team. They'll come later. On the floor, there was a random textbook, right next to the foot of the vanity. She was about to do look at the desk, when she remembered something she'd forgotten.

“Silly.” she scolded herself aloud, reaching into one of the spacious pockets of her pants, and pulling out a little black box looking thing, with two prongs on the front, and a screen that was still being designed. It was a prototype device, but she'd trust it and it's maker with her life.

“What is that?” Pascarella asked, sounding very annoyed.

“Did you zoom in on my video feed?” Maude shot back. “Jerk! Pay attention to your own stuff. And my friend made it for me. You know, that one from the nerd squad?”

“The blind one?” came the droll reply.

“Yes, the blind one.”

She went back to the bed, dragging the prongs across the covers and frame and pillows. The machine hummed and buzzed in recognition that it was touching something, but the screen never flashed emergency red, and it never started an unholy shrieking.

Once again she was on the ground, looking at the unnaturally clean underside of the bed. She pressed her hand out as far as she could, almost managing to press the device against the wall, and just swung the little black box around. She was met with humming, but no shrieking.

She popped out from under the bed, this time so quickly that she got a slight headrush. She swung her hand to and fro as she retraced her steps back to the vanity, and began the same process there. Counter top was clean, teddy was clean, drawers were clean.

Textbook was not clean.

“What the he—heck is that!” Pascarella hissed, forgetting the no cussing(except for under extenuating circumstances) rule almost to late.

“It's detecting magical residue.” Maude reported. “It's centered over a demonology textbook, so we're probably good. That's normal.” she waved it off, moving the detector back over the vanity again, just double checking.

“That's way to loud,” he cut her off. “Get rid of it, we can't tote that thing around!”

“I'll give her your feed back.” she grumbled, loudly opening the velcro pocket, letting the box loudly clack against the other nicknacks in the pouch, and shoving it shut before tromping over to the desk.

Well, she tried. She was interrupted first.

“Uh, guys. We got something over here!” Brocke, from down the hall called.

“Hm?” Maude responded by default, continuing on past the desk and out the door, gazing down  
the hall, where she could see the other man's flashlight shining. She missed the shine of red on the desk. “What is it?”

“Um, we want another set of eyes on this.” was all he said, light still flashing.

Pascarella came out across the hall from her. “Coming, we're done down here.” he made the decision for her.

Side by side they clumped down the hall, with more haste than before, and the arrived at the office, where the light was shining from. Brocke ushered them in, and Calhoun stood, looking nervous, her gun aimed at the computer screen.

“It started booting itself up.” she explained, gesturing with the gun, “We were nowhere near it. We only noticed it was on when it made that odd bloop-de-bloop sound.” her voice was quivering, just slightly.

“Well I think it's obvious what we do.” Maude started, moving closer to the computer than any of the others dared.

“Don't.” Pascarella knew where her mind was heading.

“Bellafront, I urge you to not.” Fallon spoke from upstairs.

“There's only one real way to go about this.” she continued like it was obvious.

“Wait for the Nerd Squad? You even have a girlfriend on it, right? You can trust them. Let them handle it.” Calhoun insisted. She was a toughie, but not tough enough for this.

“Nope! We poke at it!” she was a little annoyed, not my girlfriend, but let it slide.

And she grabbed the mouse.

The bedazzle gems turned orange, starting at the muzzle of her gun, up to the interface screen, and down to the grip. It was a beast to get those things approved. It had taken lots of arguments, they said that it could distract her and others (and the enemy!) and that they could glint and give away stealth missions (if there's enough light for them to glint we're already given away. I could cover them, though?).

It was rumored they were approved because she cried. Others said there was demonic interference. Both were correct.

It was amazing what she had time to think of as she was flung through the air. She was a tiny girl. Normally, her feet would life off the ground, and she'd have soared through the air, before colliding with the wall, and she'd slide—not gently, but safely—to the desk below.

But her boots.

Her boots slid across the floor, even as the rest of her body tried to take to the air. What a horrible shrieking sound. First her back collided with that desk she should have flown over, then her head. She was on the floor then, and under the desk, and the hot red world turned black and painless.

 

The world was black and red and crackling and apologetic.

“I'm sorry,” it said, “sorry, sorry sorry. I should have stayed here, should have looked after you better. Sorry sorry sorry.” the world was gently brushing her with cold hands, muttering the same apology over and over again.

“Shhhh, Dumb-Dumb,” she chided the world. “'m good, 'm good.” she placed a hand on the world's hair. Did you know the world has soft hair? Also, the world's face was wet. Was the world crying? Why's the world so sad? “Not... fault...”she slurred more, patting the world more.

And then she saw all black.

 

The world was black with chunks of blue light leaking in, this time, when her eyes opened.

“Wow.” a voice coming from above her and to the right spoke, “this bad, I'd be surprised if there were any survivors. We'll probably have to run dental records to even get identities of the poor saps.”

Prepare to be amazed she was still able to think through the haze. “'m down here...” she croaked, sounding like a house had collapsed on her. “Down... here. Help.” her voice was starting to get stronger. “Lady buried by the house can be found right here, folks, please dig me up!” her joking shout sounded more in pain than joking, but the deed was done, she'd caught their attention.

A curse word was uttered. And another. Their minds were thoroughly blown. She heard shouts of “Over here!” and “We've got her talking!” and “Keep her talking!” were heard and her vision began to tunnel, towards where the light was getting brighter, and her voice singing old pop music was starting to fade, and the world turned white then black.

 

The world was sterile when she woke again. The world was sterile and hurt more than the last two times she had awoken. The was a warmth on her legs, and a poke in her arms and a beep to her right that told her she was in the hospital. Again. Yay.

“... the cause of the explosion is still unknown, as all recordings turned to fuzz two minutes before the blast. There were traces of strong magic in the wreckage, but nothing has been ruled out as of yet. So far, six of the eight bodies have been found, and one survivor has been rescued. It is nearly impossible for the missing person to still be alive. A vigil will be held tonight at the entrance to the neighborhood where disaster struck for these eight souls. This is Feylie Hendrick, signing off.”

Maude was able to hear a news woman speaking on the tele, just before they skipped to the weather. Explosion? Seven of eight dead? That's probably why she's in the hospital, she concluded with little effort. She was known in the business for attracting disasters. She was also known for surviving them.

She looked down at the weight on her legs. There was a mess of golden curls, and arms crossed over her knees, and a slight snoring could be heard.

“Kenna....” Maude whispered, trying to will her lead legs to move to jostle the girl. “Kenna...” her arms were to short to reach the girl without moving her sore back, her voice was too weak to rouse the girl who'd probably been here for days, if the feeling of stillness settled into her bones was an accurate measure of time.

“McKenzie, wake up.” she tried one last time, before giving up.

No, she was not able to reach down and touch the girl. However, there was this convenient glass of water perfectly within her reach.

“Kenna wake up.” she said for the last time, as she dumped the water on her friend who had chosen a bad place to take a nap.

“Wasn't asleep!” was her knee-jerk reaction to scream as she woke with a start.

“Course you weren't silly butt.” Maude snarked back.

“Maude!” Kenna's head snapped to the sound of Maude's voice, eyes locking on a bed post. “You're up!”

“Indeed I am!” she laughed. “Hugs?” her tone sounded like a little kid, teasing.

“Hugs,” the blonde agreed, then stood hesitant.

“I'm good and drugged up, just be gentle on the back.” Maude held out her arms and leaned out as best she could.

“Okay.” Kenna smiled and laughed, arms gently finding a good place to hug her friend.

“So what's it this time, Doc?” Maude asked with a smiling.

“Not a doctor.” she argued the nickname with a blush.

“Not a medical one.” Maude countered.

Kenna froze for a moment, before deciding it wasn't worth it to argue with Maude, especially not when she's high on painkillers.

“You have a fracture in your back, and a concussion.” Kenna started slow, trying to sugar coat it. Then she decided screw it, Maude was in with worse than this all the time. “You have first and second degree burns along your front, with scattered third degree burns, and a few first degrees on your back. You have a huge bruise on your butt, and two sprained ankles, and a fractured rib that came scarily close to puncturing your lung. You got off easy. The others died.”

“I know, tele lady told me.” Maude gestured to the device suspended in the corner. If that was how bad she was now, she must have been much worse initially. “What's my ETD?” she asked her estimated time of discharge.

“Three more weeks, paid leave for two month after that.” Kenna answered, not having to look at notes. Like she could look at notes. “You've already been here for four days.” her voice was quiet like a child, and her face drawn in.

“Well, I'm all good.” Maude patted her hands on the bed beside her, making a light thump. Kenna looked ready to argue that, so Maude explained her point. “I'm better than you at least. None of those wounds sound like they're going to kill me in the next few hours, but you may with that stank you're giving off. Go home. Bathe. Go to sleep in a real bed. Eat real food. Get some real food that you can smuggle in to me. I don't wanna see you back here for four hours, and without some good food, now shoo.” she gave a hand wave only her tingling nerves would notice.

Kenna knew what she was really saying. “I'm tired and wanna be alone to just sleep for a while. You take care of yourself, while I'm dead to the world.” was what she tried to get across.

“I will.” Kenna nodded, and walked out the door, turning down the hall hand trailing on the wall slightly as she went. Very few nurses walked by while the door was open. That, combined with the dark window meant it was night. Probably why no one had come running when she woke up.

She sat in silence for a moment. A moment longer than she was expecting.

“Sorry.” he hovered in the air, just to the right of her. Her demons brother's gold-on-black eyes were on the floor. He had bags under his eyes. He's probably been blaming himself for this for the past four days. “I should have know, should have gotten there sooner, I—”

Maude didn't know the full story, but she did know enough of it to calm this goof.

“You couldn't have known ahead of time.” she started, him still not looking her in the eyes. “And don't you dare try the 'but I'm omniscient' card, I really don't care. And did you see how heavily warded those helmets were? You couldn't notice anything wrong until the helmet was blown off by the blast. Those things were made specifically to keep things like you out. And as for hanging by me, or waiting right outside? You know the magic detectors we use, any of them would have picked you up and it would've been game over from the start. And don't say that'd be better. I like the thrill.” she said with a grin. He still looked sad.

“Look at me.” she commanded, and he did, looking like a a kicked kitten. “You did nothing wrong. I ran face first into danger. Imma big girl, I can look after myself, and it's my own fault when I get hurt like this, and I'm willing to suffer for what I love to do. Don't beat yourself up over it, Doofus, kay?”

He smiled a little, more for her she knew, but she was fine with him faking it. Fake it till you make it. She then noticed the weariness in his everything, and got worried for his health.

“What do I owe you?” she asked, all seriousness.

“Owe?” he was shocked out of his sad reverie. 

“Dude, you look absolutely dead.” she explained. “You did all that healing without a deal. C'mon, anything you want, I reserve the right to veto, whaddaya choose?” she smirked. She held out her arms in a hopefully offering manner, but soon became too tired to keep them extended anymore.

He hovered in midair for a moment, looking dumbstruck, in awe of how her emotions bounced around so much. Eventually he gave his answer. Normally, he'd deny her offer, but her examination was on point. He was sick with all the power he'd extended without a deal. He took only a moment more to think of a reasonable payment. “... Your ability to dream for the next month.” he settled on.

“Done deal, Doofatron 2000.” she painfully shook his hand. “It'd probably be nothing but nightmares anyway.”she gave a toothy grin, showing off the braces she'd had to get put on again because she was not nice to her face in all her adventures. “Now lie down. Sleepy time.” she scooted to the side of the bed, and pat the other.

“But I—”

“Nope. Sleepy time has arrived and you've been roped in.” she glared at him, and lifted the covers for him to go under with her.

“No choice?” Alcor asked warily.

“None at all, Dorkface.” she agreed, before he snuggled in with her, and they cuddled up and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on the TAU blog about a spy Mizar, and I just had to. Originally I thought I'd just right a short story, but no. I wrote this.


End file.
